Accompanied by the process of digitization, processing, storage and transmission of data have been rapidly developed. The rapid growth of search services and video services of large amounts of data has greatly driven the development of data center based on supercomputers and storage. 40G/100G QSFP+optical module as a main product of interconnection application of a short-range data center has a broad market prospect. The design idea of the optical module of the data center is to provide a higher access density through a smaller volume and lower cost, and ultimately improve the user access capacity.
Parallel transceiver optical module can increase the transmission bandwidth due to the lower energy consumption in the smaller space, and the corresponding research and development began to accelerate. The prior data center uses a long-distance transmission optical module. The optical receiver included in the module always comprises a BOX with multilayer ceramic circuits, an adapter with a standard optical interface, optical collimating lens, an optical demultiplexer, an optical reflective mirror, a focusing lens array and a PD array. In the corresponding optical path, they are aligned and coupled one by one. This solution involves a lot of optical package elements. Every element needs to be coupled with high-precision in a free space. And the small deviation of the optical path is required after the relative position is fixed.
However, each component requires precise positioning so as to ensure high coupling efficiency, resulting in complex optical coupling process, high process control requirement, which is not conducive to mass production of large-scale.